1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a seat assembly, and more particularly to a vehicular seat assembly which has a seat slide device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional vehicular seat assembly equipped with a seat slide device will be outlined with reference to FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings.
The vehicular seat assembly is used as a front seat of motor vehicles.
As shown in FIG. 7, the vehicular seat assembly includes a seat 10 having a seat cushion part 12 and a seatback part 14. The seat 10 is disposed on a seat slide device 16 which comprises two slide units each including a stationary rail 16a or 16b, and a movable rail 16c or 16d. The movable rails 16c and 16d of the two slide units mount thereon the seat cushion part 12 and slidably engage with the stationary rails 16a and 16b. The stationary rails 16a and 16b are fixed through four leg members 18 (only three are shown) to a vehicular floor (not shown).
However, the vehicular seat assembly as mentioned hereinabove has the following drawback.
Since a rear portion of the seat slide device 16 is exposed, shoes of a rear seat occupant tend to abut against the rear end of the seat slide device 16, thereby possibly damaging or marking the same. Thus, the rear seat occupant has had to pay attention to the position of his or her feet so as not to bring their shoes into abutment with the rear end of the seat slide device. This is troublesome for the rear seat occupant.